


So Much Love to Give

by ddominix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Warming, Cum as Milk, Extramarital Affairs, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Grooming, Harry is One, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pedophilia, Secret Relationship, child sex, cock nursing, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddominix/pseuds/ddominix
Summary: James is a pedophile...





	So Much Love to Give

James Potter was a pedophile. Had been since he was a little boy. 

There was just something that was so attractive about little children to him. He supposed that it was their innocence… that even a sexually active child still maintained the same level of innocence.

Only Sirius knew about his sexuality. When James had confided in him, Sirius had been surprisingly accepting. But then, as James would later think on it, it wasn’t that surprising at all. Sirius would do anything for James. He would die for James if he had to. Sirius had once even offered to find James a child that he could start a relationship with.

“Your best option would be a muggle child…” Sirius had said once. “That way you can spell the parents to be accepting of you… then no one gets hurt.”

Oh, how James had been so tempted to do just that. 

But he had always kept his urges at bay… He’d married Lily Evans to try and distance himself from the lifestyle he oh, so craved.

Marriage with Lily was difficult… it was hard to constantly pretend that he loved and was attracted to her when he actually wasn’t… In fact, James had to cast a spell on his cock in order to keep it hard so that he could perform sexually with Lily.

Like a proper husband should.

Over time, James became depressed. He hated his life. He hated that people like him, pedophiles, weren’t accepted into society as others were.

He had so much love to give, but he wasn’t allowed to give it.

He had considered ending it all, when the most spectacular news came to him that changed his life forever…

Lily was pregnant. He was going to be a dad.

Suddenly, he had something to live for. All of a sudden, it was easier for James to dote upon his pregnant wife. He did it all for the baby’s sake. 

Nine months passed, and Harry James Potter was born.

James had been there, in the room, the moment Lily had pushed baby Harry out of her uterus. He had been covered in slime and blood, but James had never seen an infant more beautiful.

He fell in love instantly.

But unlike the other times when he found a child attractive, he didn’t berate himself for noticing Harry’s beauty. This time, it just felt right. As though the stars in the universe were coming aligned. 

He spent all of his time around Harry after that. He was a good father. He bathed him, changed his nappies, fed him, put him to sleep.

Lily found that she didn’t have to do much at all where Harry was concerned… because James did it all. Especially with the bathing and the changing of nappies… Whenever Lily wasn’t in the room, after Harry was all clean, James would bend over slightly and put the beautiful, tiny cocklette into his mouth. He loved sucking on his baby’s penis. Harry would always gasp at the sensation, which always served to make James even more hard than he already was. Harry’s penis was so tiny, that James sometimes referred to it as his son’s clit in his head.

After Harry’s first birthday, a newfound holiday for James especially, Lily had been offered a position in the department of mysteries. But Lily hesitated in taking the position… it had long and grueling hours… 75 hours per week. But James could tell that she really wanted to take the position. It was her dream. He heavily encouraged her to take the job.

“But what about Harry?” She asked, doubt flooding her face.

James waved off her concerns. “I’ll quit my job as an auror. I’ll stay with Harry. It’s what I really want to do, anyways.”

They set the plans in motion. James became a stay-at-home dad.

He was happier than he had ever been. He got to spend his days with Harry, who he was falling more and more in love with every day, and Lily was barely ever at the house anymore.

Life was bliss.

Throughout the year, Harry started to grow even more. He laughed and babbled about everything. As the months passed, his speech became more and more concise. James was so proud of his love.

It was one night, Lily was gone and Sirius was over. James had Harry sitting on the floor next to the table, playing with all sorts of toys as James tried to pay attention to what Sirius was saying. It was impossible. James’ eyes always strayed over to Harry on the floor… desire in his eyes.

Sirius suddenly stopped talking as he looked at James, then looked over to where James was looking. It all suddenly clicked for Sirius.

“You want him, don’t you, James?” 

James’ head snapped up at unexpected question, startled. He stared at Sirius for a long moment… before he nodded. There was no use in lying. He never lied to Sirius.

Sirius looked at him for a long moment, before he sighed. “Then you should have him.”

James shot him a bewildered look, and Sirius smiled slightly. “You’re my brother, James. I just want you to be happy. Before Harry came along, you were miserable. I was afraid that you were going to off yourself…”

James bit his lip. He didn’t deny it. He couldn’t deny it.

Sirius sighed again, and ran a hand through his hair. “Listen… we can make it so that it’s safe for Harry… I’m sure that there are plenty of spells we can research and use so that you won’t cause Harry any damage. I just- I just think that you need this, James. You have so much love to give… allow yourself to give it.”

James stared long and hard at his best friend, his brother, before his gaze drifted over to where Harry still sat on the floor. James was debating his options.

Seeing Harry, adorably sucking a stuffed deer in his mouth, is what decided James’ mind. He wanted his son. He wanted him bad.

Decided, James looked over to Sirius. His mind was alight with clarity for the first time in a long time. And he finally felt at peace with himself. 

“Alright,” He finally said. “But I’m going to wait until his second birthday. That will give us plenty of time to research spells.”

Sirius grinned widely and put his hand on James’ shoulder. “You’re doing the right thing. You’ll be so much happier, I promise you.”

James grinned back, easily. Already feeling happier just at the thought of being able to start a relationship with his son.

He looked over at Harry on the floor and picked him up, setting him squarely on his lap. 

“Da!” Harry exclaimed, happy and content to be close to his father.

James smiled down at Harry, and said, “I suppose I’m not just your Da anymore, Harry… I’m your boyfriend now, too.”

Then he did something that he had never done before… He leaned down and claimed Harry’s lips with his own in the most soft and sweetest kiss. When he pulled back, Harry seemed rather shocked by the action, judging by his wide eyes.

Sirius laughed at the expression his son/boyfriend wore, before saying, “Don’t worry. He’ll get used to it soon enough. You’ve just gotta… what’s the word that muggles use? Oh right! You’ve got to groom him. Have you already started?”

James blushed and nodded. “I suck on his tiny penis. He likes it a lot. I’ve been doing that since he was a baby.”

Sirius smiled. “Good. That’s good. Maybe you should start by showing him your cock tonight?”

James considered it and thought that it was a good idea. It was best to get Harry acclimated by getting him up close and personal with his own cock.

James looked down to Harry once again, and leaned down to kiss him on the lips again.This time around, it didn’t startle Harry as much as it did before and James saw that as progress.

………….

That night, James put Harry into his little bed. He had just graduated from the crib not long ago, which was good, as it made this a lot easier. 

James took off all of Harry’s clothing, leaving him deliciously naked. Harry didn’t mind, he was probably used to being naked in front of his father now. 

James smiled down at the beautiful boy. “I love you so much.”

Harry grinned, “Luv yoo, Da!”

Grinning wider, James leaned down to kiss Harry’s lips, something that he had been doing all day, and Harry learned to smack his lips back whenever they separated their lips. 

It was adorable.

When James leaned back, he smirked deviously at Harry before crawling down Harry’s body to his tiny penis.

“You want Da to suck on your tiny clit, Harry?” He had taken to calling it a clit around Harry long ago. To Harry, he didn’t know his penis as any other name. It was a clit to him just as his hand was his hand.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, lifting his little hips slightly in his excitement. 

“You have to do something for me first, Harry... “ James said, knowing that using clit-sucking as a bargaining chip is what would work best for children as young as Harry. 

James straightened and undid his pants, releasing his eight inch cock to his little boy.

Harry gasped at the new sight, leaning away in slight fear.

James sighed and sat on the bed, his erect cock bobbing with every movement. “It’s ok, Harry.” James consoled, before he palmed his erection. “This here is called Da’s cock. It won’t hurt you… in fact, it reaaallly likes you. You want to say hello?”

Harry peaked over at James’ cock, before he nodded hesitantly. 

James grinned and picked up his naked boy before laying down on the bed himself. He was propped up against the head of the bed, and situated Harry to sit on his bare thighs. He grinned down at Harry and took his little hand in his…

“Now to say hello, you’ve got to shake hands with daddy’s cock.” He took Harry’s hand in his and placed it on his erection.

The feeling of the little fingers on his cock was exquisite. But then he started to move Harry’s hand, and the feeling got that much better!

James groaned and Harry giggled. “Not scary…!”

Nodding encouragingly down at Harry, James agreed. “Yeah. Daddy’s cock is not scary! You know what else won’t be scary? If you put daddy’s cock in your mouth, Harry! Like Daddy does to your clit!”

Harry’s head tilted to the side in confusion, and James decided that he was going to have to show him… Reaching up with his other hand, James grabbed Harry’s head and lightly pushed him down towards his erection. 

“Now, suck on daddy’s cock like you suck on your binky!”

Opening his mouth, curiously, Harry put his little mouth over James’ cockhead… James gasped out at the sensation. Fuck! The sweet little mouth on his erection was the best feeling James had ever felt.

Harry didn’t go further down James’ cock and James didn’t force him to. Instead, Harry suckled the head of James’ penis like an infant would suckle a tit for milk. James supposed, in a way, Harry was working for his own special milk…

James lasted fifteen minutes… in what was both the best experience of his life and the most torturous… He had to restrain himself from thrusting up into the hot, sweet mouth that enclosed around him.

He came without warning Harry, shocking him as his hot cum flooded the entire cavern of his son’s mouth. When James opening his eyes from the passion he felt, he looked down at Harry… and saw the his cheeks were filled completely with his generous offering of cum.

For a moment, Harry looked as though he were about to cry and spit out James’ offering of love… But James looked sternly down at Harry and said in a firm voice, “Swallow your milk, Harry.”

With little eyes widening at the tone of his father’s voice, Harry swallowed, with James’ cock still nestled just beyond Harry’s enclosed lips. 

When his little boy did as he was told, James grinned and lovingly bent down to scoop up his son in his arms. “I love you, my little boyfriend. I can’t wait until you turn two so that we can make love…”

Harry cooed slightly at the affection he was getting from his father, and nestled his head in the crook of James’ neck.

James didn’t even bother to return the favor and suck on Harry’s clit… Sometimes, it was a right for a lover to receive and not take. And James had been sucking on Harry’s clit since he was born. It was well time James took a moment to be selfish in their sex life.

They started to doze, and James’ fingers subconsiously moved in-between the small, pert cheeks of his son and traced the virgin hole he was going to fuck in the future…

“Soon.” He promised them both, before sleep found him.

~

PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS!!! THEY ARE WHAT I LIVE FOR!!!


End file.
